It's Good To Be Home
by Magic Freak
Summary: 3 Years after COS, Ed and AL have made it back to their side of the gate without sacrificing others lives. Ed and Roy have been harboring feelings for each other for a while now but neither will admit their feelings for the other because of fear of rejection. Will Ed and Roy realize the feeling is mutual or will the others have to knock some sense into them? M for later content.
1. Chapter 1

Edward stood silently as he stared at the man in front of him, it had been three long years since he had last seen him, it had been a brief visit considering they had been in a battle between worlds and then he had left. Mustang was in shock, he thought he would never see Ed again, yet he was, in his office at Central, he had just been sitting at his desk when Ed had appeared, so his reaction was to be expected. He was sitting mouth open as he too stared at the other. Both men didn't seem to know what to say to the other.

Ed was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So they finally promoted you to Brigadier General, congratulations."

Mustang nodded but still didn't say anything, until he looked around and noticed that someone hadn't shown up when Ed had.

"Where's Al?"

Ed shrugged, "He should be in Liore somewhere looking for a phone to call me that is if our calculations were correct, I ended up where I was supposed to, so I would say that we were." Despite his actions Ed's voice held concern.

Ed was given a weird look so he clarified "When we found a way home we realised that we couldn't come through the same portal at the once, since we used a different method then the last time."

"It had to be a place where Alchemy was used a lot or frequently, so I came here to central and Al went to Liore. Al knows the number to this line and should be calling at any minute to check in."

Roy nodded, "Have you got any plans to what you are going to do next?"

Ed sat down on the couch, the tension in the air finally disappearing.

"Well we need to go back to Risembool, Granny and Winry would kill us if we didn't come home and tell them we are back."

Roy nodded "No doubt you will need new automail fitted? You're taller then you were the last time I saw you."

Ed scowled at the other man. "Well I wasn't going to stay a tiny little midget forever, and no I don't need new automail, I had some made on the other side…. No doubt that won't stop them from making me more; they would see it as an insult by wearing someone else's automail." Ed added the second part as an afterthought"

Roy noted that although Ed seemed to have gotten a little control over his anger, that or he was planning a sneak attack later, however before anyone could say anything more the phone rang and Mustang picked it up before the first ring ended, already guessing who would be on the other end of the line.

"Mustang." He answered.

"Uh Hi General, its Al…. is brother there?" Al spoke worriedly.

"Yes he is, I'll put him on… oh and its brigadier General now."

"Congratulations." Al spoke before Roy handed the phone to Ed who took it quickly.

"Al? Are you alright? Did everything go okay?" Ed asked frantically.

Al sighed "I'm fine brother really; the one I'm worried about is you."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Ed dismissed

"I'm glad, I will start making my way to Risembool now."

Ed frowned, "How you don't have money for the train… come to think of it neither do I."

"Rose is going to take me, I sort of appeared in front of her and she promised to help."

ED nodded. "I'll go around fixing stuff for people and earn the money for the ticket and meet you at home okay?"

"Okay brother, be safe and don't get into any trouble."

"Same to you Al, see you soon… it's good to be back anyway."

Al chuckled "I know what you mean… see you soon."

"Yeah bye." Ed hung up the phone.

Roy chose this moment to speak. "Fullmetal you are still technically a state alchemist, one who we filled as missing in action in hopes you would one day return…. You still have your accounts so you can pay for your ticket."

"How did you manage that, a soldier goes missing for more than a year they are deemed dead?"

Roy smirked, "being a Brigadier General gave me some power, although I managed to give you a deadline of five years."

"Two years early."

Roy shook his head. "Maybe officially but I speak for everyone who cares about you when I say that your three years late."

Ed stood in front of Roy's desk awkwardly for a few moments before he made it even more so.

"Come to Risembool with me.."

His words seemed to shock both him and Roy.

"Why?"

Ed rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of an excuse for his words. "I um hate getting the train by myself and what better way to catch up that a full days train ride?"

The room was silent once more Ed had a blush slowly building on his face the longer the other man didn't say anything, he also wouldn't look Mustang in the eye anymore, he seemed to look everywhere else instead.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Roy spoke.

"Okay ill come, I have some leave built up I can use."

Ed looked confused as his head swung to look back at Mustang who just gave the younger man a smirk.

"Anything to get out of paperwork."

Ed gave Mustang a bright smile. "Wont Hawkeye kill you?"

Mustang shook his head. "Sure if she was here but she is on her honeymoon."

Ed stared at the other in shock. "Honeymoon? But I though you and her-?"

"No most people thought so too but its more she sees me as an annoying younger brother and me a slightly over protective sister, Havoc finally got a girl that I wouldn't fall for me instead."

Ed nodded.

"Besides I have feelings for someone else."

Ed looked intrigued. "Oooooh who is it?"

Roy looked caught like he hadn't meant for Ed to hear the last part.

"For me to know and for you to find out….. Maybe one day."

Ed pouted. "No fair."

Roy smiled. "So when did you want to leave for Risembool?"

Ed sat at the top of Roy's desk, making sure not to mess any of the paperwork. He received an annoyed look from the other but he ignored it before speaking.

"As soon as possible, like you said we have been gone three years already, Winry and Granny must be worried."

Mustang nodded and picked up the phone, making a phone call to book the tickets. When he hung up the phone he seemed to have a smirk on his face as he realised something.

"You missed the wedding..."

Edward looked confused for a few minuted before his mouth dropped in horror as he remembered what Roy had said earlier. "She is going to kill me isn't she?"

"Probably."

Ed still sat there in horror as he imagined all the ways that Hawkeye would kill him for missing her wedding, after all she and the Elric brothers had gotten close.

"She should be happy enough that I'm back and forget that I missed her wedding, besides I didn't even know about it how could I was in another world at the time."

Roy nodded "If you say so."

He patted Edward on the head as he got up and began to leave the room. "Our train leaves in three hours, I'm going home to pack before we leave, I suggest you go say hello to everyone before we do."

He left the room in with a wave behind him as Ed realised he was about to get a few broken ribs when he saw Armstrong.

Ed began wondering Central command, was everyone still stationed here, or somewhere else? He figured since Mustang was back in Central the others surely should be here, unless on an assignment. That was when he literally ran into Breda.

"Hey are you alright?" Ed asked as he helped Breda up.

"Fullmetal?" Breda looked as if he had seen ghost, which Ed thought he couldn't blame him for except he looked terrified and that's when Edward remembered that the other hated ghost stories and was practically a chicken.

"The one and only, and no I'm not a ghost, I'm really here."

Breda seemed to sigh in relief. "Thank god, your back Sir, Mustang has been mopey without you here."

Ed looked at the other clueless. "Why would he be mopey without me, I thought he would be thrilled without the extra paperwork."

Breda eyes widened as he realised the other was completely clueless about Roy's feelings toward him. So he began thinking of an excuse he didn't want to be on Mustangs hit list.

"Oh he blamed himself for you and AL disappearing, he thought he should have done more."

"Oh." Was all Ed said before beginning to walk away, he stopped and turned back toward Breda?

"Are the others here, I'm leaving for Risembool this afternoon and wanted to tell them I'm back before leaving, well Mustang told me it would be a good idea anyway."

"You have seen the Brigadier General?" Breda was giving him a weird that gave Edward the feeling he was missing something.

"Yeah appeared in his office, he is coming with me to Risembool…. Now focus where are the others?"

Breda continued the weird look but Ed's glare had him looking at his watch, "Well its lunchtime so lucky for you they should be in the mess hall for taco Tuesday, we never miss it."

Ed nodded and began to walk with Breda toward the mess hall; they talked about the things that Edward had missed in the other world.

When they arrived Ed was given one of the Armstrong's bone crushing hugs that he assumed had been passed down by generations just like everything else.

"Not breathing…" He wheezed before Armstrong let him go.

The other man had tears streaming down his face. "EDWARD ELRIC, how great it is to see you again, alive and well, never did I think this day would come, and yet here you are standing before me."

"It's good to see you too Major."

"It's General now actually." The man beamed.

"Wow everyone's been promoted, congrats."

"Well Ed you have been gone for three years." The now First Lieutenant Maria Ross spoke as she gave Ed a hug.

"Yeah I'm a second Lieutenant now." The once Sergeant Fury said shaking Ed's hand as Ross still hugged him.

Edward enjoyed his time catching up with his friends as he waiting for the time to go by until he would go home with the man he grew to love from afar, even if the other man would never return his feelings, Ed knew to be grateful for the time he gets to spend with him. It seemed that the group dynamic between hadn't changed one bit, they were all still a bunch of misfits, Ed was glad that some things never change.

When the time came to catch the train, the others came to see him off, making him promise to come back soon. A promise he was all too happy to make.

Ed and Roy sat in an empty compartment in silence. It seemed not many people where travelling east so they peace and quiet.

Both would watch the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Roy liked the way Ed's hairs shone from the sun as he leaned against the window watching the scenery go by. Ed liked the way that Roy would look like he was going to fall asleep after the first ten minutes of complete silence, he looked peaceful.

After about an hour of complete silence Roy spoke up.

"What was the other world like?"

And that was how they spent the rest of the trip, Ed explaining anything and everything about the other world as he possibly could. He even mentioned how another Maes lived there which Roy smiled at that glad to hear that his Friends was alive and well in another world.

Roy would ask questions here and there but for the most part he was in silent awe as he listened to everything the blonde had to say and despite the fact that the trip was a long one, for both the men it wasn't long enough.

When they reached Risembool, Ed began to worry. What if Winry and Granny wouldn't welcome him this time, what if his long absence was to much this time and he had finally crossed the line and they would hate him. He didn't know what he would do if his adopted family would reject him.

Ed and Roy began the walk to the Rockbell's, Ed's hands were shaking, it didn't take long for Mustang to notice the silent worry that the other was trying to hide. He grabbed the others automail arm before tugging him to stop.

"Fullmetal, they will be overjoyed about your return, yes your and Alphonse absence has been hard on them but that's because they were worried about you, they love you and will be glad to see you home safe and sound.. Your girlfriend might attack you with a wrench for not saying goodbye though."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Ed thought he imagined it but Roy seemed to be relieved to hear that. But despite making him yell Roy's words seemed to have helped him.

"Well let's not make them wait any longer for your return."

When they arrived at the front of the of the Rockbell's house, Ed froze as he went to knock on the door but that didn't stop Mustang from doing it for him. Winry was the one to answer the door.

"oh brigadier General, I wasn't expecting you, what can I help you with."

Roy smiled "Hello Winry, sorry to drop by unannounced but I had to return something to you and your grandmother."

That was when Roy stepped out of the way of her sight if Ed. Her mouth dropped and tears formed in her eyes as she ran at Ed, she knocked him to the ground as she embraced him. "You idiot, what took you so long."

Ed flinched as he waited for the wrench. Winry smiled. "Welcome home Alchemy freak."

Ed grinned back at her. "Thanks, Gear head."

Granny stood on the deck smiling at the sight before her.

"Thank you Mustang for bringing him home."

"It was all him, I just came on the train with him, Al should be arriving with Rose any day now."

"So they both made it back." She smiled

"Come on in shorty, we might as well check your automail measurements before dinner."

"I've grown some you old hag."

"I bet Al is still taller, you micro shrimp."

Ed hugged her before he went inside she returned the hug with shock.

"It's good to be home."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will have the next one up soon I promise :) please review and have an awesome day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ed had returned to Risembool, and he finally had his new automail arm and leg. He would have had it sooner if it hadn't been for the fact that they were in the middle of a rush order so Ed had to wait for them to finish me before starting his, Ed complained but they had finished the rush order a day after Ed's arrival so it wasn't like he had waited forever.

Al had arrived to days after Ed, with Rose and her ten year old son Kiel who had been named after Rose's dead boyfriend, even though he hadn't been the one to father the child. He looked a lot like Rose except he had a lighter brown hair and blue eyes which must have belonged to the soldier who had fathered him. Al had and was surprised to find that Roy had come along with Ed but wasn't surprised to know that Ed had invited him. He knew about his brother's secret feelings for the older man, not that he had mentioned to Ed that he had figured it out, it also didn't take him long to figure out that Mustangs feelings were the same, a few minutes in the same room with the two had told Al all the needed to know, they were both idiots but he decided that he would see how long it took for them to realize that fact.

As soon as Ed's automail had been connected, he and Al had gone off outside sparing while the others watched, they all had smiles on their faces glad to see both boys happy after all this time, they still noticed that Ed still couldn't beat Al, which they all began joking about.

The sparing match ended with Al flipping Ed onto his back and in return the older brother tripped the other.

"Hey brother that's cheating!"

Ed responded with poking out his tongue.

Their audience began to laugh at the two brothers.

"You haven't changed after all these years." Winry said with a smile on her face as she walked over toward the two boys.

Al blushed as Winry offered her hand to help him up. It had been no secret that Al and Winry had started something before he had gone to the other side with Ed, Al hadn't moved on, he was still madly in love with the girl but him a Winry hadn't had a chance to talk it out since he had been back.

Ed smiled at the two before motioning for Roy and Pinako, Rose and Kiel to follow him inside.

"Let's leave the lovebirds to sort things out, give them some privacy."

Pinako couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself as she followed behind Ed and Roy. 'It seems your only oblivious to your own love life then.' She thought to herself, it hadn't taken her long either to figure it out, it seemed most people did just not the two it involved.

Al and Winry had been outside talking for hours so Ed and Roy were eating lunch, when Winry and AL joined them hand in hand.

Ed smiled "Congrats."

They thanked him before joining them and begun eating.

"Hey Roy, would you come with me to see my mother's grave?"

Roy looked confused over at Ed.

"Why not go with Alphonse?"

Ed gave Al a soft glare. "He already went to see her without me... while I only had one leg and I don't want to go alone."

Roy gave Ed a small smile. "I would be honored to come with you, after all I have to pay my respects for her raising such a troublesome pair."

"I wasn't that bad." Ed protested at the same time Al said. "He is the troublesome one not me."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the two. "You two gave me premature grey hairs."

Ed smirked. "That wasn't us, you're just old."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Not that old." He mumbled.

Ed grinned "Anyway, is right now okay to go? Or do you need to stretch first? It is a long walk after all would want to pull something."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand pulling him out the door, despite the blonde's complaints.

"I'll show you old." Was the last thing Al and Winry heard before the two disappeared outside.

Winry turned to her boyfriend with a smile.

"When they finally become a couple, they are going to be such a weird one."

Al couldn't help but agree.

Ed and Roy stood in front of Trisha Elric's grave. Ed placed a ring of flowers next to a bouquet he assumed Alphonse had left. A soft breeze surrounded them leaving Ed's ponytail to sway in the breeze.

"Hey, sorry it's been so long but I promise I looked after Al, as I'm sure he has told you. I was wondering if you could pass a message to dad if you are with him. Tell him I'm sorry that he died trying to get me home and that I'm thankful I had a second chance to have him in my life but tell him I'm angry he died before giving Al the same chance." Roy looked over at Ed with a shocked expression Ed had never mentioned his father the whole time he spoke about the other side,

"Anyway this is Roy Mustang, he looked after Al and I for a very long time, if it hadn't been for him and his team we probably wouldn't have made it through everything we did…. He wanted to meet you, he called me troublesome can you believe it… aaand I'm rambling now." Ed stopped talking and turned to Roy to see if he was going to say anything.

Roy stepped forward and saluted the gravestone. "Nice to meet you mam, it's been a pleasure and a pain knowing your sons but I wouldn't change a thing, they both are wonderful people who have never once wavered from their moral code, they are strong young men and in way I wish I could have been like them during the war, I respect them and wish them both happiness and will always look out for them."

"Wow" That was the only thing Ed could think to say.

Roy blushed slightly, "you may be a pain but after looking out for you all these years, you both became a member of my inner circle, my team and I trust my team with my life, I felt the need to tell both you and your mother that."

Ed had a sad look on his face before he turned away. Believing Roy had just told him he was just like the rest of the team. In a way that warmed the blonde's heart but he wanted so much more. Of course Roy had said exactly that but he had hidden the hint that he felt more, hoping if Ed felt the same he would have heard the hidden meaning. After Ed hadn't said anything Roy just ran a hand through the others hair.

"Come on shorty let's start heading back."

Ed ranted about how he had grown and wasn't a midget the whole way home, making Roy regret his short comment. Both were still wondering if it would ever be possible for the other to feel the same.

When they finally returned home they found Winry and Al in a deep discussion however when they noticed the two they immediately stopped talking. Alphonse had a deep blush and began to stutter when Ed asked him what they were talking about. Winry through a wrench at him and told him to mind his own business, but she too had a deep blush on her face despite her angry appearance.

"isn't it obvious Ed? They were totally talking about sex.."

Ed shook his head, "It looked like something more serious then that you bastard."

Roy looked offended "sex can be a serious matter."

"Only to a horny pervert like you.."

Winry and Al gave each other knowing looks, they had been talking about how stupid both of them were being that they clearly had feelings for each other and that they had to come up with a plan to make one of them confess and realize the feeling was mutual.

Roy and Edward continued to argue until Winry threw another wrench at Ed and complained about him always making too much noise.

When everything had calmed down and Ed was holding an ice pack to his forehead, they all sat in the living room where Al told them about his idea. (Except the bit that about getting Roy and Edward together.)

"A Road Trip?" Ed asked unconvinced, while Al just nodded.

"Yeah think about it, you and Al have been gone for so long and so much has changed, this gives you guys a chance to catch up with everyone and explore at the same time… it could be fun."

"You're talking about me being stuck in a car for days on end?" Ed raised an eyebrow, Everyone knew that Ed couldn't sit still for very long.

"We can invite the team, Rose, teacher and Mr Sig, Russel and Fletcher, we can take more than one car and go on a holiday."

Edward still didn't look convinced. "I don't know Al, we only just got back, seems too early to be going on a holiday."

Roy however was sold on the idea of spending more time with Ed and that meant more time away from the paperwork that would no doubt be taking over his desk. "Nonsense, we can go when Havoc and Hawkeye come back from their honeymoon and I can convince the superiors that it's all work related so no time off is needed, after all its like you said you just got back, we can claim it's because you want proof that the military is not corrupted anymore."

"Yeah and the others can tag along with us" Winry added.

In the end it was Alphonse's puppy dog eyes that convinced Ed to agree to the road trip.

"Where are Rose and Kiel anyway?"

Al smiled "They went to the market with Granny, Why does brother have a girlfriend?." Al spoke the last part looking at Mustang from the corner of his eye, despite a frown and his body going a little tense the flame alchemist didn't show any other reaction.

Ed looked put out. "I was hoping to play with Kiel.. And you know I have no interest in Rose so shut up."

Roy seemed to sigh in relief leaving a smile on Alphonse's face, how could his brother not notice?

Winry nodded "He is such a little gentleman and is interested in everything, he sat there for hours when I made your automail, he was quite the helper."

"Ahh so if anything goes wrong I know who to blame."

Winry and Ed began to have an argument about automail, while Alphonse just shook his head at the two. Roy however just stared at Edward he loved to see the life that was brought to Ed's eyes when he became angry, they seemed to have a spark in them that Roy just couldn't get enough of, hence the reason he was always making fun of the other.

Alphonse was now watching Roy watch his brother, the man didn't notice the younger brother staring at him until long after Ed and Winry had stopped their argument, when he did notice a large blush appeared on his cheeks as he excused himself from the room.

"What's wrong with Mustang, why was he acting so weird?" Ed had asked his younger brother.

Al's eyes widened at Ed's question, had his brother finally noticed, but then he looked carefully at his brothers confused face and realized that his brother was still just as oblivious as before, then he grinned evilly at his brother.

"Not sure, I was teasing his about whether he had a girlfriend or not, then he got this huge blush on his face and ran out the room."

Ed shook his head at his brother.

"Al he doesn't have a girlfriend, he does have feelings for someone though.."

Al looked at his brother in shock; he started wondering if maybe Ed was only acting oblivious to Roy's feelings, maybe AL was wrong in guessing that Ed felt the same.

"Really who is it?"

Ed shrugged and had a sad faraway look on his face. "No idea, he told me when I asked about him and Riza but he won't tell me who no matter how much I bug him about it."

Alphonse sighed at their stupidity; Roy had the perfect time to confess his feelings and decided not to. AL couldn't help but think they would be prefect for each other their stupidity complemented each other.

Winry sat in silence as she listened to Ed and Al's conversation, they were really going to need the whole team to get these two together, she only hoped they could set them up quickly she didn't know how much more of their stupidity she could take. Although she knew that they would have a mountain to climb until they finally got the two together she knew it was going to be fun.

The next few weeks were spent on organizing the trip, where they would go, what they would do, who was going in what car. Roy had stuck to his word and had managed to convince the higher ups that this was all for Ed's benefit so now they had an all-expenses paid road trip, even better there was no limit with how much they were allowed to spend, the military really wanted Edward back in their ranks.

They were going to meet up in a weeks' time to start off the road trip. Ed still didn't like the idea of being stuck in a car for long periods of time but he too couldn't help but be excited about the trip the more they planned, Ed was rather nervous as well, for some reason everyone had agreed that it would be a good idea for Ed and Roy to share rooms when they stayed at motels and resorts. Ed had thought that this was Riza's payback for missing the wedding, that she was torturing him by being alone with Roy when the he knew the other couldn't and wouldn't like him back.

 **Hope You Enjoyed :)**


End file.
